


Little Shadow

by JKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKitty/pseuds/JKitty
Summary: Sometimes loving the devil is okay, as long as he loves you too.Sometimes revenge and rebirth are all that’s needed.And sometimes all one little boy needs to change the world is love no matter who from.Today’s the day welcome the new dawn
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“The light is so bright” he’d say “white hot enough to burn, hot enough to damage and warp those in its wake, with little thought or care to its impact as long as it’s light grows.”  
He’d always pause there to stroke my face gazing lovingly at my mangled skin, brushing the edges of the scar gently with his finger tips.  
“We know how to adapt though don’t we, my little shadow” he’d say grinning conspiratorially “we know how to change the game and welcome back the healing dark and you little shadow will be the catalyst, you shall change the world with one small act. Doesn’t that sound fun” 

The plan is my reason for living now, that and him of course. He is my guiding star and I’m thankful that he sees me as special. think I’d slowly die to be considered mundane enough to be part of the ranks with the rest of them.  
But no I’m above them, even if most don’t know I exist, nobody matters but him anyway. I can tell he thinks of me different, not only by the way he treats me but by how his marks are on my skull. No one else gets the privilege, I’ve never seen the biggest as it’s hidden under my hair so it could be the same as the rest but I like to imagine it’s different, imagine it’s unique and personal that I alone get that honour.  
Even if it is the same though he’s never moved it’s placement for another so it’s still special, I’M still special.

I doubt I’ll ever be more than his shadow though even though I’d be amenable to trying. I’m his fixer, problem solver, deep cover spy and assassin I don’t need to be more as long as he always needs me.

The catalyst is tomorrow, come midnight I’ll be back home with him celebrating the death of the bastard that hurt us. I’m so excited I’m just staring at my canopy.  
He isn’t asleep either despite the time his mark on my scalp tingles and radiates warmth in his anxious excitement. Lying there enjoying feeling so connected it’s wonderful. I run my fingers over the mark getting a throb in response, he slowly lulls me to sleep with the sensation just like he used to when I was little.

~*~

I awake to a commotion as per usual groaning as my pleasant dream warped memory slips back away from me.  
Suddenly my curtains are yanked back “oh good you’re up I can’t find my tie anywhere” my ‘best friend’ says in a panic. “Have you tried your dresser it was probably cleaned from the gravy last night” I reply wearily. 

Just one more day

“Thanks Harry”


	2. Chapter 2

The day as far as everyone else is concerned was normal kids jabbering at each other teachers attempting to force information into their stupid heads during classes rewarding their favourites ignoring bullying. Some group of girls having a big argument cause one of them was rude. Pranks being played by peeves and kids using the twins products. Filch muttering about the good old days.

Everything was perfectly boringly normal.

Till some random first year Ravenclaw comes running into the great hall screaming during dinner. I bite my lip trying to keep a straight face. All the teachers flock to the child. Then go running off to the incident. I can’t follow wish I could just to see their faces but at least I know what they’ll see unlike all the gossips around me.

Hanging from one of the banisters will be trelawney neck broken from the rope suspending her dried blood all over her face and clothes from what used to be her eyes and from her lips. Dark mark twisting above her head and the words ‘the false prophet dies I know the truth’ written in the pathetic woman’s blood on the floor. 

It’s a bit flashy for my taste but accomplishes a couple things  
makes everyone panic at how a death eater got in the castle  
Let’s Dumbledore know that we know he faked the prophecy  
Gets all the teachers making sure the students get to the dorms and then spend time checking defences  
Gets me an invite to his office  
I watch as step three happens the heads of house start ushering us all to the dorms till I get to McGonagall who hands me a note perfectly on time I take it and head up for step four.

Not bothering to guess passwords I show the note to the gargoyle who lets me up and I run up the stairs and proceed to barge into the office.

“... of course any help from the aurors will be welcome minister but that’s beside the point if the truth has been discovered he will be much bolder with his attacks never mind Sybil she’s hardly important the break in here and the possibility of much harsher attacks hold a much higher importance.”  
“Yes Dumbledore I agree but now we can’t use the boy what hope do we have?”  
“Not much I’d say minister” I say casually butting in. They both look up at me from the fire the minister mumbles some excuse and leaves the fireplace leaving just Dumbledore on his knees looking shocked.  
“Ah uh Harry my boy when did you get here?”  
“It’s funny you know knowing everything I went through here and at the Dursley’s was all on a lie was a little hard to swallow but I’m getting there” while he brushes off and straightens his robes getting up I lock the floo and door and freeze the paintings subtly he doesn’t seem to notice too busy trying to collect himself.  
I call for tea and a house elf puts it on one of the tables so I busy myself making tea waiting for him to say something.  


“I don’t know what you’ve heard my boy but I assure you your placement at home and the attacks by Voldemort aren’t for nothing”  
I smirk knowing he can only see my back slip the clear potion into his tea and put on my frustrated face as I bring it over to him and sit with my own.  
“Oh Sure it was everyone knows she’s a quack or was at least and the whole schools buzzing that he now knows not that they know what it means they’re just scared that he can get his people in do that and no one knew. But we both know that he knows the prophecy was fake that I’m not his downfall and I have no special powers to stop him. We also know that you set all this up ruining my life got my parents killed kept me hidden with abusive relatives and then let me be a distraction to him throughout my years here. I hope your little 18 year long diversion was worth it I hope you got what you needed in place cause now he knows I think your little plans need to be put into action.”  
The more I talk the older he looks.  
“We were close” he tells me taking a sip of his tea “I’d found after the chamber that he has horcruxes a few of them I don’t know how many but certainly more than that one you destroyed I’d been looking into locations and items and managed to find this”  
He empties a box onto his desk and a ring rolls out  
“I’d hoped that the sword would work but it seems to have no affect and without access to the chamber I haven’t managed to destroy it yet.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” I say getting up to inspect the ring closer. I can feel his power calling to me pulling me in. Glancing up I notice him watching me so I shift back and drink some more tea.  
“So you haven’t found the others yet? Is anyone else helping you look?”  
“No I’ve got leads but I haven’t collected the others and I believed it was best if I worked alone can’t trust anyone else not to say anything to the wrong person.” He finishes his tea sitting back gravely.  
“We’ve run out of time my boy I’m going to need yours and your friends help I’m sure I’ll be his target now so you’ll have to do the research and the collecting together I’ll give you what progress I’ve made when you leave tonight.” His breathing becomes laboured.  
“Sir how are you feeling you don’t look so good”  
“It’s nothing I’m sure it’s just the stress of this evening catching up to me”

“Well sure you are getting old dead colleges dangling in hallways and imminent threat of attacks can have that affect it’s more likely the excrucior de basilisk I put in your tea though” I tell him nonchalantly he looks up alarmed and grabs his wand only for nothing to happen.  
“Interesting thing about that particular poison is it inhibits magic as one of its first affects. Next as you are experiencing is the constriction to the airways and then finally paralysis.”  
I say watching him futilely try the floo and the door before he faces me and drops like I hit him with a potrificus.

I get up watching his eyes dart around in panic and crouch by his face “I’m not possessed if you were wondering I’m perfectly sane and present. My lord just offered me a better life than you did. With him I’m as precious as stardust and valued for who I am and what I can do you may have had your lapdog tell you of whispers about me pequeña sombra” his eyes go cold and I grin “you have isn’t that nice it’s wonderful to be talked about for things you enjoy don’t ya think. Anyway I hope you enjoy your last minutes they’ll be the most painful thing you’ve experienced and then I’m going to set up in here put on a proper little show and then let his minions in to bring real order to this establishment.” 

His eyes glaze over in agony and I start collecting anything that seems useful or expensive in my bag finishing with slipping the wand into my second wrist holster and sliding his ring onto my finger. I feel some wards drop behind a painting the moment he dies and go collect everything in there. Catching titles as I store the papers I see it’s all his research on the horcruxes and bits to do with me I don’t have time now so I put them away to read later. Going back over to the dead man I take off all his trinkets and but leave his spare wand after snapping it on the desk remembering my instructions. I then let my darker side play.

By the time I’m done his body is only recognisable by the scraps of garish cloth and the long white beard his office covered in blood as the curious potion keeps the body alive even when the brain is dead.  
He’s definitely dead now though four limbs attached to the corners of the high ceiling he’s completely out of eye line unless you look up. I cast my masters mark onto the floor and finish by dropping the vial of blood onto the ward stone shivering as I feel my masters magic claim the wards.

I cast cleansing charms as I head out releasing the floo and putting the portraits release on the next person to enter the room so everyone will get the shock at the same time.  
I skip through the halls and out into the grounds you’d have thought with the recent attack it’d have been harder but they always were stupid.  
As I reach the tree line I call the headmasters elf cursing it to not remember me but to take the note to McGonagall at breakfast or to whoever finds the headmaster first. Poor thing won’t even know she has it or how she got it and all the elves have been blocked from cleaning till midnight tomorrow so with all hiccups covered I head deeper in to the woods.

I close my eyes and feel the pull before following it to a clearing further in the Forrest than I’ve ever been before. I step out and kneel at his feet.  
“It’s done?”  
“Yes my lord Harry Potter and Dumbledore are dead” he tilts my chin up  
“Indeed they are and my little shadow has been my most faithful and risen from their ashes” I beam up as him adoringly and hand over the wand I collected. He inspects it but hands it back which confuses me  
“It belongs to you shadow I don’t mind you owning it I know you’d never use it against me” he strokes my face  
“I know you’re every thought and desire” I blush thinking of everything I’ve dreamed about in recent years unable and unwilling to break eye contact  
“oh yes I know all about those” he chuckles darkly “you are very special just like you’ve wanted and I’d be more than happy to let you into my bed if you ask properly”  
His red eyes flash with lust.  
“Please my lord I’ll do anything for the honour”  
He drags me up into a bruising kiss I feel bliss like nothing I’ve ever felt before.  
“Come let’s take this back to my manor”  
He grabs my hand and we apparate out.

To whom it may concern

Your headmaster and saviour are dead enjoy my handiwork in his office I think it’s my finest work never mind that silly hag in the hall 

hope you have a wonderful day  
pequeña sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been awhile hope you enjoyed it and hope everyone is coping with the current state of the world  
> Kitty xx

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be though it feels fairly short. I’m hoping getting back into the swing of writing will help me continue my other stories now my energy is a little better updating will be whenever I can thanks to my Myalgic Encephalomyelitis (M.E.) as always. I hope you like it and bare with me was I take my time. And if I don’t update before the 25th happy Christmas or holidays :) kitty


End file.
